The Hot Troll Deviation
"The Hot Troll Deviation" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Thursday, October 14, 2010.The Big Bang Theory - The Hot Troll Deviation (TV Episode 2010) - IMDb Summary Howard is embarrassed when a secret of why he broke up with Bernadette is revealed and Sheldon and Raj battle at work. Howard and Bernadette meet to discuss their relationship. Katee Sackhoff and George Takei guest star as Howard's love gurus. Extended Plot Sheldon and Raj are arguing about whether or not slow-moving xenon particles would emit light. Sheldon thinks he's right and Raj calls him out on his arrogance. If Sheldon was a superhero, he'd be Captain Arrogant. Sheldon prefers Dr. Arroganto. To get Raj to shut up he calls Penny over. Howard spots his old girlfriend, Bernadette, and wants to play it cool and then crawls under the table (furniture)|table. That night in Howard's bedroom, he is in his burgundy silk pajamas ready for love. In pops Katee Sackhoff in her full "Battlestar Galactica" flight suit. She greets him and then sarcastically yearns for him. (“Oh ravish me, Howard. My loins ache for you.”) Howard then looks over again and sees Bernadette in her waitress’ uniform. Fantasy Bernadette tells Howard that he must not yet be over her, to which Katee agrees. Howard confesses his confusion, and George Takei joins the fantasy. Katee asks if he has any interest which Howard denies. Katee and George leave talking about how not to be Typecasting (acting)|typecast. Howard's mother starts yelling at him ending the night’s activities. The mystery surrounding why Howard and Bernadette broke up continues. Howard merely says it was something stupid. Ideas discussed include farting in bed and homicide|killing a homeless man|guy. Raj wants a desk in Sheldon's Office and Sheldon doesn't have the funds, even though he can afford a glow-in-the-dark ant farm. Howard suggests that Raj buy his own and Sheldon doesn't have an argument to counter it. Penny hears Sheldon knock and finds Howard at the door with a recording of Sheldon. Howard asks her to talk to Bernadette to see if she'll agree to meet with him. She wants to know why he broke up with Bernadette. He tells her, much to his embarrassment, that she caught him playing World of Warcraft and having sex|cybersex with Glisinda the Troll. Penny does agree that that is embarrassing. Howard then lays on a psychological manipulation|guilt trip that gets her to immediately call Bernadette. Sheldon enters his office to find Raj behind a gargantuan wooden desk that takes up most of the remaining room. Sheldon said that the desk was a "Brobdingnagian monstrosity" which Raj makes him continually repeat. Sheldon tells him to prepare for some escalating Juvenile delinquency|juvenile tit-for-tat exchanges. ("Well titted. Prepare for my upcoming tat!") Bernadette and Howard meet at the Cheesecake Factory with Penny working nearby. She brings by ice tea and nachos and then asks for them to payment|pay for them. Bernadette was still mad. Howard was going crazy because they weren't having sex. Bernadette replied that she wanted to, but he never made the move. Later Howard learns from Leonard that Steve Patterson, the greasy old fat guy in janitor|Facilities Management, was Glissinda the Troll. They also witness Sheldon and Raj fighting with marshmallow and Nerf guns in their office. At the end of a dating|date with Bernadette, they start to kiss. Katee Sackhoff and George Takei are offering advice from the back seat. Katee tells him to go for it, while George says that a lady wants to be wooed. Howard makes the move, and Bernadette stops him. She needs to get to know him again before they sex|sleep together. She is optimistic and tells him to be patience|patient, because they'll get there. Finally, in the war between Sheldon and Raj, Sheldon mixing hydrogen sulfide and ammonia gas to counter Raj’s cinnamon-apple scented aroma therapy candles. Since the gases are flammable there is an explosion leaving Raj a mess. Credits * Guest starring: ** George Takei as Himself/Love Guru ** Katee Sackhoff as Herself/Love Guru ** Carol Ann Susi as Mrs. Wolowitz (Voice Only) * Teleplay: Bill Prady, Lee Aronsohn & Maria Ferrari * Story: Chuck Lorre, Steven Molaro & Adam Faberman Critics *The TV Critic: "I very much like seeing the show bring back a couple of the arc plots in Bernadette and Raj and Sheldon working together. It rewards fans for paying attention and adds depth to the show...As for Howard, he needs Bernadette. I'm relieved to see her back because she seemed to have been written out of the show last season and she makes him a more likable character...I do appreciate the consistency of having Katee Sackhoff back and all credit to George Takei who camped the hell out of everything they asked of him...Two good stories but neither was well told."The TV Critic's Review *The A.V. Club gave this episode a C+.The Big Bang Theory: "The Hot Troll Deviation" - TV Club - The A.V. Club *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference: '''The title refers to Howard's online affair with Glisinda the Troll in World of Warcraft which was also steamy or "hot". *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. *This episode was watched by 12.57 million people with a rating of 4.3 (adults 18-49).Thursday Finals: The Big Bang Theory, $#*!, 30 Rock, The Office, Outsourced, Grey's Anatomy, Fringe All Adjusted Up - Zap2it *This episode aired in Canada on October 14, 2010 with 2.837 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #2.Top Programs – Total Canada (English) October 11 – October 17, 2010 - BBM Canada *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on November 25, 2010 with 0.978 million total viewers.BARB via Wikipedia *In Australia, it aired on February 8, 2011 with 0.922 million viewers.Week 7 - TV Tonight *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-4-episode-04-the-hot-troll-deviation/ Costume Notes *Howard wears a Pac Man belt buckle. * Sheldon wears his Green Lantern Flying X T-shirt. Trivia *This is so far the only episode in the series in which Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, the main setting for the series, makes no appearance. *There is no guest appearance by Mayim Bialik as Amy in any scenes of this episode (whether mention, speaking role or background cameo) until her final guest appearance in the next episode (S4E5). *Amy doesn't often see Bernadette and Penny work together as waitresses in [Cheesecake FactoryW anyway. It first happened in the previous episode (S4E3). It also happens in "The Love Car Displacement" (S4E13) and the next set of two episodes with Cheesecake Factory scenes of that ''Big Bang Theory season (Series 4) where she doesn't come to the Cheesecake Factory with the gang at all that are "The Cohabitation Formulation" (S4E16) and "The Engagement Reaction" (S4E23). **Whereas as of this episode, the only time where Amy does see Bernadette and Penny do separate jobs at the Cheesecake Factory (Bernadette: waitress. Penny: barmaid) but not both of them as waitresses was featured in "The 21-Second Excitation" (S4E8). * The affair is said to take place under the Bridge of Souls. The Bridge of Souls is a part of the Auchenai Crypts instance in Outland and you cannot get under it in the current state of the game, you also can't have sex in-game without an illicit mod. *Katee Sackhoff is the second female who plays herself on the show and the second guest star to appear twice in The Big Bang Theory after Wil Wheaton. *First appearance of Bernadette as a series regular. She was last seen in "The Einstein Approximation" (S3E14). She previously had been absent in the first three episodes (S4E1, S4E2, S4E3) of that Big Bang Theory season (Series 4) and 18 episodes in the previous season of The Big Bang Theory (Series 3). *George Takei is the seventh person to play him/herself on the show. *Howard wears a Pac-Man belt buckle in this episode. *Raj has five siblings, with three brothers and two sisters (one being Priya). *Leonard is a quarter of an inch taller than Howard. *In the marshmallow shooter fight scene, Raj uses a Nerf Dart Tag Hyperfire (Lime Green re-release), while Sheldon uses a Marshmallow M-Forcer Shooter. *In the marshmallow shooter fight scene, on the white board at Raj side, words "BABYLON 5 PWNS SPOCK!" can be seen written in a large circle. ** PWNS is the third-person singular form of a geek slang verb "pwn" (a corruption of the word "pawn") roughly meaning "conquer" or "defeat", often used to humiliate other people.. ** As is well known, Sheldon dislikes Babylon 5 (established in S2E08 and S3E22) while he likes Spock (mentioned in multiple episodes, S2E02, S2E09 and S2E21, just name a few). ** Thus presumably it is Raj that has written these words to annoy Sheldon. *The word "Brobdingnagian" derives from the fictional place name "Brobdingnag" in Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels. Sheldon says the word is British; however, Jonathan Swift was born and raised in Ireland and was a fierce Irish patriot. In Brobdingnag all people are giants to normal humans, thus its adjective form "Brobdingnagian" is used to describe anything of colossal size. *In the scene before Sheldon enters his office and see's Raj's Brobdingnagian desk, he breaks the fourth wall by looking towards the audience for a moment. *Both Katee Sackhoff and George Takei wear costumes from their respective science fiction shows. Sackhoff wears (as mentioned in the episode) her flight suit from Battlestar Galactica, while George Takei wears a costume similar to the "civvies" he wore in the sequential films Star Trek III: The Search for Spock and Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. *Leonard can not eat melon. *Raj's "Brobdingnagian monstrosity" desk apparently took 5 people to move into Sheldon's office: Raj and four most likely Hispanic men named Ramón, Julio, Jesús, and Rodrigo. *Raj probably bought the opulent mahogany desk with his parents' money, as a desk like that would be very expensive, even used. * Apparently, there are dark, sordid corners of the internet where the name Wolowizard (Howard's World of Warcraft alter ego) is whispered in hushed tones. This suggests that Howard's affair with Glycinda the Troll was not the first, nor possibly the most unusual. * This is the first episode where Bernadette has her signature high-pitched voice, as her appearances from the third season involved her having a slightly deeper voice. * Howard and Bernadette get back together. Quotes :Raj: 'I'm telling you, if Xenon emits ultraviolet light, then those dark matter discoveries must be wrong! :'Sheldon: 'Yes, well, if we lived in a world where slow moving Xenon produced light, then you'd be correct. Also, pigs would fly, my derriere would produce cotton candy, and the Phantom Menace would be a timeless classic. :'Raj: 'You're so arrogant! If you were a superhero, your name would be Captain Arrogant. And you know what his superpower would be? Arrogance! :'Sheldon: 'You're wrong again. If my superpower were arrogance, my name would be Doctor Arroganto.'' ---- :Bernadette’s car. :'''Howard: I had a good time. :Bernadette: Me, too. :Katee Sackhoff: Kiss her good night. All right, now a little tongue. :George Takei: Hold on there. We’ve only just rekindled the romance. Let’s not sully the moment with the exchange of saliva. :Katee Sackhoff: Don’t listen to him. She wants it. Tongue. Luh-luh-luh-luh-luh. See? Now make the move. :George Takei: Mm-mmm. Too soon. :Katee Sackhoff: Trust me, she’s ready. Make the move. :George Takei: No, no, no. A lady wants to be wooed, courted slowly. :Katee Sackhoff: How would you know? :George Takei: I read. :Katee Sackhoff: Listen to me, Howard, it’s time. Make the move, now. :Bernadette: Mm! What are you doing? :Howard: You said, well, the move, remember? :Bernadette: Oh, not now. We’re starting a new relationship. I need to get to know you again. :Howard: No, you don’t. It’s me. The lusty charmer with the fancy patter and the hoochie pants. :Bernadette: Be patient, we’ll get there. :George Takei: Told you. :and Howard keep kissing as the scene fades to black ---- :Sheldon: Penny, a moment. :Penny: What? :Sheldon: Nothing, I just wanted Raj to stop talking. :(Raj tries to whisper something to Howard) :Howard: (To Raj) No, no, no, he won, suck it up. ---- :Sheldon: 'This isn't a desk, this is a Brobdingnagian monstrosity! :'Raj: 'Is that the American idiom for "giant big-ass desk"? :'Sheldon: 'It's actually British. ---- :'Sheldon: 'Why do you even want this here? Its size is completely disproportionate to its purpose. :'Raj: 'Well seeing as its purpose was to piss you off, I'd say it's spot on. ---- :'Sheldon: Alright, I see what's going on here. This is the opening salvo to what will be a escalating series of juvenile "tit for tat" exchanges. Well titted. :Raj: Thank you. :Sheldon: Stand by for my upcoming tat! ---- :Leonard: Oh, God, what’s that smell? (Knocks on Sheldon’s door. Sheldon answers in a gas mask). Oh-ho-poo! :Sheldon: Yes? :Leonard: What are you doing in there? :Sheldon: I’m making hydrogen sulfide and ammonia gas. Just a little experiment in pest control. :Raj: It’s not gonna work, dude, I grew up in India, an entire subcontinent where cows walk in the street, and nobody has ever had a solid bowel movement. :Sheldon: Well, we’ll just see how long you can hold out. :Raj: Well, we’ll just see how your noxious gas fares against my cinnamon-apple-scented aroma therapy candles. :Leonard: Didn’t you say you’re making hydrogen sulfide gas? :Sheldon: Yes. :Leonard: Isn’t that flammable? :Sheldon: Highly. Oh, dear. (Explosion) :Raj: This is not over. ---- :Katee Sackhoff: Kiss her good night. All right, now a little tongue. :George Takei: Hold on there. We’ve only just rekindled the romance. Let’s not sully the moment with the exchange of saliva. :Katee Sackhoff: Don’t listen to him. She wants it. Tongue. Luh-luh-luh-luh-luh. See? Now make the move. :George Takei: Mm-mmm. Too soon. :Katee Sackhoff: Trust me, she’s ready. Make the move. :George Takei: No, no, no. A lady wants to be wooed, courted slowly. :Katee Sackhoff: How would you know? :George Takei: I read. ---- :Cheesecake Factory scene where Bernadette has finished her waitress shift and she has taken her apron off as she walks to the table that Howard is sitting at alone. :Bernadette: Sorry. (scene of Howard looking up at Bernadette) I had to clock out. :sits down opposite Howard and puts her apron on the table :Howard: Oh, no, that’s okay. How have you been? :Bernadette: Okay. You know, busy, school, work. You? :Howard: Same. I took a scuba-diving course over the summer, but it turns out I’m terrified of the ocean. :Bernadette: Too bad. :Howard: You wouldn’t know anybody who wants to buy a wet suit, boy’s large? Yeah, forget it. Not important. So, are you seeing anyone? :Bernadette: Well, to be honest, I… :Penny: Hey, how are we doing over here? Can I get you something to drink? :Howard: Not for me, thanks. :Bernadette: I’m okay. :Penny: Are you gonna want to order food? :Howard: Maybe later. :Penny: Okay. :Howard: So, are you seeing anybody? :Bernadette: No. :Penny: That’s what I told him when he asked me. I hope that’s not out of line. :Bernadette'': No, it’s fine. :'''Howard: Penny, can we have a little privacy? :Penny: Oh. I’m sorry. :Bernadette: What about you, have you been seeing anybody? :Howard: Well, you know how it is with guys. I mean, we have needs and… :Bernadette: So you’ve been seeing other girls? :Howard: Well, not real girls. :Bernadette: (getting upset) Does that mean slutty trolls? :Penny: You know, you look thirsty. I brought you some iced tea. :Bernadette: Thank you. :Penny: It’s passion fruit, new on the menu. :(Bernadette says an excuse to get Penny out the way) :Bernadette: (not sounding too happy) I know. I work here. :Penny: Oh, sorry. Yeah, you’re right. Doy. So, Howard, trolls, yay or nay? :Howard: Isn’t there somewhere else you can be? :Penny: Not where I can hear you guys. :Howard: Okay, fine. I’ll admit, there are dark, sordid little corners of the Internet where the name Wolowizard is whispered in hushed tones. :(Penny nods her head and thinks) :But the only reason I go there, the only reason I’ve ever gone there is because I don’t have a real woman in my life. (Bernadette looks shocked) You happy? :Penny: Yeah, that’ll hold me for a while. :(Bernadette now has a sharp word with Howard about his irresponsibility) :Bernadette: (she is now very cross) Howard, you did have a real woman. I was right there in the next room while you were clicking that troll’s brains out. :Howard: Yeah, but we weren’t, I-I mean, you and I never… :Bernadette: Had sex? :Howard: Yeah. :Bernadette: (asking crossly) Well, whose fault was that? :Penny: Complimentary nachos! You enjoy. Never had sex? Wow. :Howard: What do you mean, whose fault was that? :Bernadette: Well, we could’ve been having sex, but you never made the move. :Howard: I didn’t think you wanted me to make the move. :Bernadette: (she is now even more cross) Howard, a girl doesn’t go out with a man like you, with your looks, your fancy patter and your tight hoochie pants if she’s not expecting him to eventually make the move. :Howard: Really? :Bernadette: Really. :Howard: Son of a bitch. :Penny: Hey, this is a little awkward, but my manager says I can’t actually give nachos away. So, just take that when you’re ready. Gallery TheHotTrollDeviation.jpg|A little explosion in the war of Sheldon vs. Raj. Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-23h27m04s60.png|Sheldon comes upon Raj's big ass desk. Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-02h07m28s57.png|The love gurus offering Howard advice. Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h58m12s93.png|The war between Sheldon and Raj. Troll3.jpg|Penny trying to hear what Bernadette and Howard are discussing. Trol7.jpg|Bernadette is still interested. Trol6.jpg|Howard asking Penny if Bernadette talks about him. Trol5.jpg|Kissing in the car. Trol2.jpg|Bernadette and Howard trying to renew their relationship 1. Trol1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard trying to renew their relationship 2. A16.jpg|Howard on his bed with Katee Sackhoff A15.jpg|George Takei: Can I help? vanity 300.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #300. Category:Imaginations & Speculations Category:Pranks Category:Episodes Category:The Cheesecake Factory Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Costumes Category:Raj Category:George Takei Category:Articles With Videos Category:Penny Category:Transcripts Category:Leonard Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Green Lantern Category:Howard Category:World of Warcraft Category:Season 4 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Wolowitz House Category:Sheldon and Raj work together